


No Heels or Makeup 'Til Age 12

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Drabble, Established Boddony/Gunilla Goodmountain, Established Relationship, Established Sacharissa Cripslock/William de Worde, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Male Character, POV William de Worde, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Boddony and Gunilla's child has an announcement. William's POV. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heels or Makeup 'Til Age 12

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Discworld.

Bravemountain is nine when he announces, “I’m going to be a girl.”

William briefly considers responding but successfully tampers down the urge.

He occasionally changed Bravemountain’s nappies and knows Bravemountain is-

“Aunt Sacharissa can take you shopping for some skirts, but you’re not wearing heels until you’re, at least, twelve,” Boddony says.

“Or makeup,” Gunilla adds. “At least, not regularly. Right now, let’s just stick to special occasions.”

Bravemountain happily nods and trots off.

“What if Bravemountain decides later that she would actually rather keep being a he?”

“Then, Sacharissa can take him shopping again,” Gunilla answers.

“Right, of course.”


End file.
